dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Fiend-luring Incense
Description 'A distinctive incense that draws out the rarest and most vicious foes on Bitterblack Isle. Bring into the Rotunda of Dread or the Black Abbey if you dare."'' "A special item." Location *Automatically added to the player's storage on purchasing the DLC pack The Crucible of the Lost. *More can be purchased from Mountebank in Gran Soren, but a single portion has infinite use. Effect Upon entering the Rotunda of Dread or The Black Abbey with the '''Fiend-luring Incense within your inventory, new combinations of enemies will be encountered. New enemy groups in the Rotunda of Dread: *A pair of Condemned Gorecyclopes and a pack of six Corrupted Pawns. *Three Elder Ogres and three Eliminators. *One Drake, one Wyvern, and one Wyrm. *One Firedrake and a pair of Thunderwyverns. (Post-Daimon) New enemy groups in The Black Abbey: *A pair of Cursed Dragons and a flock of four Sirens. *Seven Living Armors, one Wight and one Lich. *Five Garms and a pack of two Hellhounds and two Wargs. Notes *The spawns in these arenas work differently when the Arisen carries the Fiend-Luring Incense in their inventory. Normally the Arisen may re-enter these arenas infinite times for continuous battles, but not if carrying this item. In this case, each spawn cycle of three occurs only once every 4 days. After the three battles, the room will be empty. Sleep for 4 days in Gransys (not the cots on Bitterblack Isle) and the spawn cycle will reset, allowing the Arisen to go back and re-fight the three same fights in each respective arena. Tactics (Offensive) * KILL THEM ONE AT A TIME, STARTING WITH THE WEAKEST. * These are probably the most difficult battles available in Dragon's Dogma Dark Arisen. Because of the overwhelming odds against the Arisen, use a Rusted weapon to inflict Torpor (slow) on all enemies from the beginning of each battle (with the exception of the Living Armor battle). The Arisen should focus on continuously debilitating foes with Torpor, Blind, Lowered Strength, etc while the pawns kill off each foe. The Arisen can switch between Rusted, Aneled, and attack weapons at will as the situation changes. Keep the battlefield debilitated ! * Mages, Sorcerers, and Mystic Knights will hardly find a moment's peace to charge their spells, so faster vocations like Striders, Rangers, and Fighters are probably better here. * The Living Armor battle is arguably the most time consuming, unless the Arisen is a Magic Archer. From an elevated position take out the Liches first, then spam Ninefold Bolt for an easy victory. If the Arisen is any other vocation, take out the Liches first, then lure the Living Armor out one or two at a time to limit the size of the skirmish. Remember that only Magic and Holy enchanted weapons can hurt their inner spectral aura. Tactics (Defensive) * The primary, general defensive strategy in Dragon's Dogma is to first eliminate all lesser, distracting enemies before engaging the biggest threat. From the start, shoot down the flying creatures, shoot the magic users from afar, chase down the wolf packs, etc., before tackling the huge behemoths. So even if the Arisen has to run all the way up and down the map to accomplish this objective, KILL THE SUPPORT ENEMIES FIRST, TACKLE THE BIGGEST THREAT LAST. Category:DLC Category:DLC Items Category:Dark Arisen: Special